1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a setup screen of a basic input output system (BIOS).
2. Description of the Related Art
The following documents have been disclosed as the related art:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-89121;
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-199128; and
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-91946.